


Midnight

by twinkwatson



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss, getting drunk, minecraft parodies, tbh this is kinda sad, trust me its cute at the end, uhh mention of suicide, uhhh mention of daniel im sorry, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwatson/pseuds/twinkwatson
Summary: dumb new years kiss fic i started writing but forgot to finish it. here it is like 8 days late! yay!matt + ryan kiss at midnight.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this badly written fic.

It was New Years Eve in Ryan Magee’s apartment. Matt and Ryan were sitting on his couch, awaiting the new year. Matt suggested it, which was weird. Usually Matt likes to go out for big events like this, and he’s the one persuading Ryan to hang out with Matt and his other friends.  
But Matt said he wanted a ‘quiet new years’.

“We could’ve gone out with our friends for new years.” Ryan yawned.

“But Ryan, you are my friend.”

“Y’know what I mean…. Like we could’ve gone out for drinks with Harryson and Jackson.” Ryan was confused on why Matt wanted to stay in tonight and just hang out in Ryan’s apartment. 

“I see them everyday though.”

“You see me every day too.” 

“Can’t a guy just spend new years alone with his best friend?” Matt mumbled.

“Don’t you want to go see the fireworks? There’s still time, it’s only like, 10:40PM.” Ryan suggested.

“Nah.. too loud.” Matt waved his hand, dismissing what Ryan said. “We can have our own new years party here.” 

“We’re just listening to Minecraft parodies and drinking cheap shitty beer...” Ryan took another swig of his drink and wiped his mouth.

“Yeah? So? Don’t tell me you aren’t having the time of your life.” Matt protested.

“I mean, yeah, this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile..” Ryan admitted.

“That’s what I thought.” Matt said proudly.

They sat in a comfortable silence- well, except for a muffled ‘Don’t Mine at Night’ playing through Matt’s phone. 

“I miss sharing an apartment together.” Matt said quietly.

“Me too, but we’re two growing boys, we needed space.” Ryan shrugged. “Sorry this place looks like shit though. I never clean it” Ryan looked around his apartment and saw all the old merch boxes he never got rid of.

“Yeah I’d have to clean up after you all the time…” Matt chuckled.

“Y’know… I’m so fucking glad I met you Matt.” Ryan didn’t know why he said that. He just.. started talking.

“Yeah?” Matt hummed. “I’m glad I met you too, dude.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without you man.. When… Daniel passed, you were the only other friend I had. If I didn’t have you to talk to.. to hang out with.. someone else to trust- I think I would still be depressed. I think I might’ve killed myself.” Ryan paused.

“What? Ryan don’t say that. Please.” Matt looked concernedly at Ryan.

“But I didn’t.” Ryan continued. “Because I had you.”

Matt didn’t know how to respond. Instead he slung his arm around Ryan’s shoulder and half-shoulder hugged him.

Ryan’s dumb idiot brain thought it would be a great idea to keep spilling out all the thoughts in his head right now.  
“Remember when you offered to pay for my therapy sessions? Dude you’re the best.”

Matt smiled. “Remember when you said you’ll pay me back by sucking my dick? You still owe me.”

Ryan snorted, “Well, anything could happen in 2019.”  
They both laughed, but were both unsure if the other was joking or not.

“Dude, remember the first podcast?.” Ryan said aloud. Guess they were on a nostalgia trip now.

“Awh dude, that was so fucking bad. Some of the jokes we made were really ‘yikes’.” Matt cringed, thinking back to 2016.

“We were so bad back then...I like making the podcast with you though.” Ryan said.

“Dude, it’s my favourite part of the week! I look forward to sitting down with you and just.. talking. There’s something about it though, that’s so much better than just normal hanging out...” Matt wondered.

“Maybe it’s the recording room?” Ryan thought. “The set is pretty cool.”

“Remember how we spent like, 6 months on that when it could’ve taken a few weeks?” Matt said.

“Hah, we’re dumb.” Ryan sighed.

“Yeah. Couple of dumbasses”. Matt laughed.

Ryan doesn’t know if he’s wording his sentences properly. Hopefully Matt understands what his drunk brain is trying to say.

“Matt you’re my best friend. I think I said that already, I don’t know. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to my life. I fucking love hanging out with you, I fucking love filming SuperMega with you, I fucking love….. you. I love you, Matt.” Ryan gulped and looked at his best friend.

Ryan doesn’t know how much of a jumbled mess that came out as. Hopefully Matt gets it. Hopefully that wasn’t too gay.

“For real? I… love you too Ryan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. doing this. I love SuperMega. It’s so fucking fun, just dicking around with you.”

“The rest of your life?” Ryan asked. He hadn’t thought about that before. Were they really gonna do this youtube thing forever? He couldn’t imagine ever stopping SuperMega though.“You wanna play video games and record dumb skits until we’re old?”

“Why not? Arin and Danny still do it. They’re like 50 years old”

Ryan snorted.  
“I guess there’s no reason why we couldn’t…”

“I couldn’t imagine my life any other way. Let’s… let’s grow old together, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled. It was a genuine smile. He couldn’t describe the amount of joy he felt in this moment.  
“Okay, I’ll grow old with you.”

Matt sighed contently. He rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder, and they enjoyed the last few moments of 2018 with each other.

~

Ryan was almost dozing off. At some point during the night, they both slid off the couch and were now sitting on the floor. In an odd way, it was more comfortable.  
Ryan looked over Matt. One hand was playing with Ryan’s hair, and the other was holding his phone. He was trying to get some music playing again because it suddenly stopped. 

Matt looked up from his phone, “You still hanging in there, buddy?” 

Ryan yawned, “Yeah, I’m not tired at all.” He said groggily.

“Suuuure.” Matt replied sarcastically. 

Ryan exhaled softly. This reminded him of when Matt and Ryan first met. They used to pull all-nighters all the time like this. He wonders how they used to it, he figures it’s just because they got old and tired. Well, only two years older, but still.

Ryan thinks back on all of the things that happened this year. The liveshows… they got the merch store up and running… 2018 had been a successful year for them. Maybe it’s been the best year for Ryan’s life altogether. 

Ryan closed his eyes, maybe he’d get a few moments of rest before- BZZZZ.

Ryan jumped up, “What was that?” He asked alarmedly, looking around the room.

“Just your phone, dumbass.” Matt smirked.

“Oh… yeah I knew that..” Ryan’s face went red. He probably looked like a idiot.

Ryan checked his phone. He had set an alarm for a few minutes before midnight, just to sure they didn’t miss it.

“It’s 11:58… what should we do when it hits 12?” Ryan asked.

“We should kiss.” Matt said calmly. His head was still laying on Ryan’s shoulder.

“We should what?” Ryan wanted to make sure he was hearing things right. 

“You heard me. Kiss.” Matt repeated himself. Why the fuck did he say that?

It took Ryan’s intoxicated brain a few seconds to process what Matt had said, and he still wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not.  
“....Kiss? You’re fucking with me, right?” Ryan didn’t believe him.

Matt started to doubt himself.  
“I-I’m being completely serious, Ryan.” 

Ryan blinked at him. 

Matt’s face went red. Perhaps he shouldn’t of said that.  
‘Oh fuck, he thinks I’m joking. Just play it off as a joke or something’ He thought to himself.

Matt continued, “I mean- we don’t have to, like, I was just uh- nevermind, that was a stupid thing to s-”

“O-okay… sure.. Fuck it, why not? I’ll kiss you when the clock strikes midnight.” Ryan had a sudden boost in confidence, seeing Matt get all flustered like that.

“Okay, dude. Epic.” Matt replied, taking another sip of beer and staring off into nowhere. Was it the sober part or the drunk part of his brain that suggested that? 

It was only two minutes, but the wait felt like hours.  
Ryan didn’t think he would ever say this, but thank God for Minecraft parodies. He felt it would be an even more awkward atmosphere without the music playing in the background.  
Instead of awkward, it’s more of a goofy and fucked up atmosphere. They’re drunk, ‘Screw the Nether’ is playing and Matt just suggested that they kiss at midnight. Ryan thinks this is some kind of weird fever dream. 

Ryan was so fucking nervous.  
He was expecting it to be a goof. A gag. a bit. He was expecting Matt to say some shit like, ‘Hah, you actually thought I was gonna kiss you? Bet you wanted me to, faggot.’

“Dude it’s 11:59. Only a few seconds till 12AM…” Matt reminded him.

Holy fuck they were really gonna do it, huh?

“You ready?” Ryan asked Matt, but really he was asking himself.

“Of course I am.” Matt gave him a goofy smile.

Matt looked at his phone again, and prepared himself. He exhaled loudly, trying to regulate his breathing back to normal.

Ryan stared at Matt’s lips for a few seconds. Should he lean in for it or-

“Happy new year, Ryan” Matt said softly before leaning in and kissing the other man on the lips.

Ryan’s phone buzzed loudly, announcing that it was officially 2019.

Ryan was frozen for a moment. Holy shit, his heart was beating so fast. He kissed Matt back and gripped the back of his neck. 

Matt leaned further into the kiss and ran a hand through Ryan’s hair.

It was a weird mix of flavours. Alcohol, cigarettes, whatever shitty take-out they got for dinner. Ryan can’t exactly remember, it was probably pizza.

They eased into a more relaxed kiss, and switched the angle they were at, to be more comfortable.

The butterflies in Ryan’s stomach were disappearing, he felt like this wasn’t an awkward kiss anymore. Maybe they’ve both always secretly wanted this to happen.

They’ve kissed before, but that was for skits, and they probably kissed for less than a millisecond, lips barely touching. This time it was different, it felt real, like there was passion or something.

Matt pulls away a tiny bit, and Ryan hopes they didn’t go too far.

“Ryan, it’s 12:02.. why are we still kissing?” Matt mumbled into Ryan’s lips.

“I don’t know…” Ryan crashed his lips into Matt’s one last time. “Happy new year, Matt.”

They both pulled away, Ryan slid his hand off of Matt’s sweaty neck and Matt untangled his hand out from Ryan’s hair.

They both panted, trying to get enough air back into their lungs.

Matt’s hair was a little disheveled and his glasses were wonky. He pushed them back onto the bridge of his nose.

“Wow that was… I- we should do that more often.” Matt breathed out.

“Yeah it was… I really liked that. Sorry I haven’t kissed anyone for a while..” Ryan asked.

“No you’re... you’re a good kisser.” Matt’s face was still red. “My mouth tastes like cigarettes now though.”

“Sorry,” Ryan said apologetically.

“No it’s fine- I like the taste.”

“Sooo… Do you want to stay up longer or go to sleep now?” Matt fiddled with his hands.

“God, I’m so tired, I’m gonna go to sleep.” Ryan yawned. “Are you gonna stay the night or, like catch an Uber home or-”

“Can I stay with you?” Matt asked.

“Yeah of course.” Ryan stood up and tried to stop his head from spinning. He helped Matt up and they made their way to Ryan’s bedroom.   
Sharing a bed wasn’t anything new to Matt and Ryan, in fact, they probably did it more often than most friends did.

They both slid under the covers and laid together for a moment.

“Goodnight…” Ryan mumbled into the darkness.

“Night, Ryan.”

Ryan thought back to the events of tonight. It could have gone way worse, and he decides that this is the best possible timeline. He also decides that maybe 2019 wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
